1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for reinforcing utility poles and the like and more particularly to a utility pole reinforcement system employing an elongated metal pole splint adapted to be driven into the ground adjacent the pole and secured thereto by novel tension strap assemblies which are adjustable in length to accommodate poles of varying different diameters.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Utility companies have found that it is cost effective to reinforce rather than replace utility poles which have been overstressed, weakened or damaged and a need exists for providing a universal system for reinforcing utility poles to provide an extended term of useful service before actual pole replacement is necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,193 discloses a pole reinforcement system employing reinforcing members of complex cross-sectional shape and a pair of bent clamping rods, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,874 discloses a pole reinforcement system employing pairs of elongated angles which are lag-screwed to the pole and connected by curved bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,824 discloses a metal strapping arrangement for banding a reinforcing member to a pole, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,822 discloses a steel reinforcer of special shape banded to the pole with steel strapping members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,124 discloses a method of reinforcing deteriorated sections of timber with a resin filler and metal cover plate, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,874 discloses a pole reinforcing system employing elongated rods in helical array around the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,072 discloses pole reinforcing apparatus employing a flexible strap with nuts secured at opposite ends for receiving bolts for securing a pole splint in place. However, the pole reinforcing apparatus therein disclosed is only useful with poles of a limited diameter range in sizes for a flexible tension strap of given length.